A Brother Worth Dying For
by Topazicatzbeth
Summary: Someone from Danny's past asks for help.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This story is set in season 5. I've included Grover on the team but as I don't really know how he will fit in the team I've kept his roll to a minimum. **

**As as always a massive thanks to wenwalke. Glad I could provide a distraction. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own H50. Just having some fun.**

**Chapter One. **

Danny entered the office and headed straight for the coffee machine. He grabbed his mug off the shelf and smiled at the picture of Grace and himself on it. It had been a Father's Day present. Carefully he poured himself a drink, desperate for the caffeine. He really hoped they didn't get a new case, so he could finish on time, and crawl back into bed.

Chin walked over to join him, "whoa, someone had a late night." He joked seeing the bags under Danny's eyes. "Your evening with Amber went well?"

"As much as I would love to blame my sleepless night on Amber, I can't. We had a nice meal and I dropped her home. She had an early start this morning."

"So why the sleepless night?" Chin asked.

"Some jerk kept ringing my phone and hanging up. Eight times through the night." Danny said then took a sip of his coffee.

Chin headed to the smart table, "I'll see if I can trace them." He started tapping away.

Kono exited her office and joined them at the smart table. "We got a case?" She asked seeing Chin busy bringing up the phone records.

"No, Chin was just trying to trace a prank caller who kept me up most of the night." Danny said placing his mug down on the smart table.

"Brah, respect the table." Chin chastised.

"Sorry." Danny apologised scooping up his mug, "didn't mean to hurt your baby."

"Its fine, I just don't want anything spilt on her." Chin replied without thinking.

"Her? Her? Did he just say her?" He asked Kono, who stifled a giggle. "Does she have a name? What is it? Charlene maybe? How about Cindy-Lou?"

"Shut up." Chin smiled. "This is the last time I help you."

"Help me? Did you find out who the jerk was?" Danny asked fully ready to go round to whoever's house it was and allow Steve to practice his torture techniques.

"Sorry brah, it was a burner phone."

"What was a burner phone?" Steve said entering the office, Grover following close behind.

"Nothing." Danny said. "Someone kept prank calling me through the night, but we couldn't trace it, it was a burner."

"Let's hope they have finished having their fun, cos you look like hell man." Grover sympathised.

"Thanks buddy. Make me feel better, why don't ya." Danny said then took another sip of coffee, only to be interrupted by his phone ringing again.

"Unknown number." He informed the rest of the team. "Williams." Once again there was silence at the other end. Danny was just about to hang up when he heard breathing. "Who is this?" He barked. "Listen here you jerk, when I find out who you are, I'm gonna..." He was cut off by a sudden voice.

"Danny. Danny I'm sorry, I was trying to work up the nerve to speak to you. I'm so sorry, I need your help. Please help me?" The voice begged.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Thanks for all the follows and reviews. So as some of you guessed this is my take on the Matt story line. **

**Chapter Two.**

Steve saw Danny's colour change from red with anger, to sheet white in second. His posture tensed, and he seemed lost as to what to say next.

"Danny, are you there? Danny, please you have to help me." The voice said again.

Danny eyes were like saucers, and he turned and looked Steve straight in the eye as if screaming for help. "Ma...Matty." Danny finally blurted out much to Steve's surprise. "Matty is that you?"

"Yeah big bro, long time, no speak." Matt replied back.

"Long time, no speak, long time no speak, he says." Danny shouted, his emotions turning back to anger. "What the hell Matty? You go on the run, we don't hear from you in years, and all you have to say, is long time no speak, you ass. Where the hell are you? Tell me so I can come over there and shoot you."

"You couldn't do it last time, so I doubt you could do it this time." Matt retorted.

"Do you know how much I wished I'd have shot you? Stopped you getting on that plane? Do you know what you've put out family through? Then you have the gall to ring me all night, keep me awake. And now you ask me for my help."

Grover leaned over and whispered to Chin. "Is that the brother on the run from the FBI?"

"Yeah." Chin replied, "How do you know about him? Danny doesn't talk about it much."

"His mum told me." Grover replied.

Steve had moved closer to Danny, as if his near presence would support his partner.

"I'm sorry about the phone calls, I didn't know what to say. But Danny I really need your help, I'm in big trouble."

"Help?" Danny shouted, "You didn't want my help last time when I offered to talk to the DA. Big trouble? What could be worst than being on the FBI's fricking most wanted list Matty. What?"

"Being on the cartels most wanted dead list." Matt simply replied.

Danny let out a long sigh and looked at Steve, who motioned for Danny to put his phone on the smart table so they could all hear. Danny did as Steve instructed and then looked at the rest of the team, who were all looking at him with concern.

"Matt, this is Steve McGarrett, Danny's partner." Steve said.

"Whoa, Danny no, I need your help, no one else's. Please they'll turn me in." Matt begged.

"And you think I won't? I'm not risking my career for you Matty. My freedom. No way. I'll help you, but by the book, with the teams help."

"Matt, if you tell us what's going on we can speak to the FBI, try and cut you a deal." Steve offered.

"I...I don't know. I need to think." Matt stuttered.

"Fine," Danny suddenly replied. "Take an hour then ring me back. But it's either our way or the cartels way. Good luck with that." He then hung up the phone and turned and stormed off into his office slamming the door behind him.

The remaining team stood in silence for a minute, before Kono asked, "should we go speak to him?"

"Give him a minute and then I'll go." Steve said. "He needs some time to process this. Chin can you trace the call?"

"It was the same burner phone." Chin said bringing up the information on the big screen. I can't trace it, but it did come from the island. He's back in Hawaii."

"Man, this is going to be rough on him." Grover said glancing over to Danny's office where he could be seen sitting at his desk, head in hands.

"I'll go talk to him." Steve said leaving the group.

Steve shut the door behind him as he entered Danny's office and leaned up against the desk, beside his partner. Danny hadn't moved, he still sat with his elbows resting on the desk, face buried in his hands. Steve placed a hand on his best friends shoulder and waited.

"Sorry." Danny said, his voice muffled through his hands. "I just needed a minute."

"It's ok, this can't be easy." Steve said giving Danny's shoulder a reassuring squeeze then letting go.

Danny finally took his head out of his hands and looked up. He looked even more tired than before and worry lines were etched into his forehead. "I'm doing the right thing aren't I? Making him turn him self in?"

"Of course you are. You can't risk your career, and if the Feds find out he's been in touch, they will prosecute you." Steve replied. "Did he say why he needed help?"

Danny shook his head, "just that the cartel wanted him dead. Shit, what's he got himself into now?"

"I don't know, but we'll find out. At least he was smart enough to ask for help this time." Steve reassured.

"What if he doesn't call back? I shouldn't have hung up on him. I just wanted to shock him into doing it my way. God Steve, what if he doesn't ring back and gets himself killed? How do I explain that to my family?" Danny rambled.

"He'll call back. He's not a total idiot. Then we will find out what has happened and work out how to cut a deal with the FBI. We'll bring him in safe, I promise." Steve said once again giving a reassuring squeeze to Danny's shoulder.

Danny sighed and rubbed his hands over his face then stood and took some deep breaths, mentally pulling himself together. A knock at the door had Danny and Steve turning their heads as Grover popped his head in. "If you too are done with the pep talk, Danny's bothers is back on the line. He wants to talk to Danny."

"Thanks Lou." Danny half smiled.

"No problem, you've got all our support on this one. Let's take care of that idiot brother of yours." Lou replied patting Danny on the back as he walked passed him.

"He's here now Matt." Chin said. "You have all the teams' attention."

"Danny?" Matt replied.

"Yeah I'm here Matty, you made a decision?"

"Yeah, ok we do it your way, by the book. I'll turn myself in, but you have to keep me safe." Matt said, and Danny recognised the fear in his voice.

"Ok Matt, tell us where you are and we'll come pick you up. Then we can talk." Steve instructed.

"No, not until I know the deal with the FBI. I need a deal."

"Matt, you said you'd do this our way, stop jerking us about." Danny said angrily.

"I'm not, I'll tell you everything and I'll turn myself in, but only when I have a deal. How do I know your team won't just turn me in as soon as they pick me up?" Matt questioned.

"Don't you dare question the integrity of my team again." Danny shouted his hands flailing wildly even though Matt couldn't see them. "They are my friends, and they're gonna help you because they're my friends.

"Ok, I'm sorry, but I'm still not coming in 'til a deal is on the table." Matt replied.

"It's ok, Danny." Steve said again placing his hand on his partners shoulder to calm him. "Ok Matt, we can work with that, but you need to be honest with us now. Why do the cartel want you dead?"

Matt cleared his throat then spoke, "because I stole money from them."

At hearing this Danny threw his hands up in the air than sank into a nearby chair, "Jesus Matty, do you not learn from your mistakes?"

"I was trying to put my mistakes right." Matt replied. "I've been syphoning off cash every time I laundered their money, and paying back all the people I took money from. I finally paid them all back last month so I stopped taking any more money, but that's when they realised what I'd done."

"Wait you stole 58 million, from a drug cartel?" Danny asked flabbergasted.

"No wonder they want you dead." Kono said while Grover let out a long whistle.

"Yep, that will certainly put you on their hit list." Grover added.

"Once I knew they had found out, I panicked and got on a flight straight here."

"Here?" Danny questioned.

"He's in Hawaii Danny." Chin replied, to which Danny's eyes bugged out.

"I thought about coming straight to your place, but then I realised I didn't know where you lived. I just hoped you still had the same number." Matt explained.

"Lucky for you, I do." Danny retorted. "Ok, so we know why you need help, but we need more Matt. If you want a deal with the FBI, you need to give us something to bargain with."

"I can do that, I can. I know names. I know the names of all the big players. I can testify against them. I can give enough information to bring the whole cartel down." Matt rambled.

"Ok, now we're talking. The FBI will be interested in that. We can try and cut you a deal for the information." Steve said. "I'll need time to speak to them Matt, are you somewhere safe now?

"Yeah, yeah I think so." Matt replied.

"Ok, I'm going to speak with them now. Give the guys a contact number and we'll be in touch. But it might take all day." Steve instructed.

"Ok, but... But can I speak to Danny in private please?"

Steve nodded to Danny, who sighed and picked up the phone before heading back to his office. Turning to the three remaining officers he said, "I'm gonna call the FBI. You three see what you can do about arranging a safe house for when we bring him in. I'm sure the cartel won't be happy to hear he has skipped town on them."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Note. well everyone seems happy for a Matt story, just hope it lives up to everyone's expectations. **

**Chapter Three.**

Danny spent an hour hold up in his office speaking to Matt, before making several more phone calls, and then leaving his office to join Chin, Kono and Grover.

"You ok?" Kono asked, knowing it was a silly question.

"Not really, no." Danny replied tiredly. "He just wanted to ask how the family was doing. Spending so long away from us all has obviously been hard on him."

"Hard on you all too." Grover replied. "Your mother told me a bit about it when I took her out on the ride along."

"Yet another reason why that was such a bad idea." Danny snarked, but Grover ignored it.

"I called my parents too." Danny explained. "Thought I better prepare them. I also called my old precinct and asked them to keep an eye on the family in case the cartel come knocking on their door."

"Good idea." Chin replied. "We've sorted out a safe house for Matt, for when we bring him in."

Danny nodded his thanks. "Steve still speaking to the FBI?"

All three nodded, and as if on cue Steve exited his office. "Ok I spoke to the FBI and they're sending someone over this afternoon, but they said they would consider a deal."

"So now what?" Kono asked.

"Now we take an early lunch, with plenty of coffee for Danno, and then we finish off our paperwork on yesterday's bust so we are clear to deal with this." Steve said seeing how tired his friend looked. He was tired this morning after a sleepless night, but now he looked emotionally exhausted too.

The team left for lunch, where Steve practically had to force feed Danny. Then they returned to complete their paper work as planned. Around 2pm, the FBI finally arrived. Two agents entered the office and introduced themselves as Agent Brook, a tall dark haired, middle-aged man, and Agent Fellows, a young blonde woman.

Steve invited them into his office, where he and Danny sat down to talk to them.

"The FBI would like to thank you for your co-operation Detective Williams." Agent Fellows stated. "We appreciate this can't be easy for you."

"I just want to keep my brother alive, and if that means putting him behind bars, then so be it." Danny replied.

"We spent all of today going over the original file against Mathew Williams, so we are familiar with the charges outstanding against him. Not to mention him evading indictment." Agent Brook explained. "We are happy to offer him a deal for his testimony against the cartel. We have been trying to bring down Miguel Vargas for some time, but he is smart and only uses people he trusts. Williams's betrayal will be a hefty blow to him."

"What kind of deal are we talking about?" Danny asked.

"We will provide him with safety until we are able to bring down the whole cartel. We will then agree to whatever jail sentence he receives to be served at a minimal security facility. How long that sentence is will depend on how good his testimony is." Brooks replied.

"That's a good deal D." Steve said, surprised the FBI were being so generous.

"Mathew Williams is small fry compared to the cartel. We are willing to be lenient with his punishment, if he helps us bring these guys down." Fellows added.

"I'm sure I can get Matt to agree to that." Danny said, "But he has a stipulation he wants adding to the agreement." Steve raised his eyes to this. Danny hadn't mentioned this to him.

"And what's that?" Brook asked.

"Matty got into trouble in the first place because he lost a lot of money and he tried stealing some from his clients to cover it up. For the past four years he has been stealing from the cartel and paying these people back. He wants them to be able to keep the money." Danny explained.

"That's an unusual request." Agent Fellows replied.

"My brother is a good man at heart. He's an idiot, but a good man. He told me he would rather the cartel..." Danny paused obviously choked up. "He would rather die than put those poor people through losing money again."

"I'll need to run that past my superior." Agent Brook replied to which Danny and Steve both nodded. "You don't know Williams exact location, is that correct?"

"Yes, we know he's in Hawaii but he refused to tell us where he is, until a deal is on the table. We have a safe house arranged to move him to as soon as we bring him in. He'll be safe there until you decided where to move him."

"Thank you, that is appreciated." Fellows smiled. "We will get back to you in the morning to confirm the details." She added rising to leave.

"Thank you, gentlemen." Agent Brook said shaking both Danny and Steve's hands and then both agents left.

Danny let his face drop into his hands, his elbows resting on his knees and let out a long sign. "It's a good deal Danno," Steve said, trying to boost his brother's spirits.

"I know. Not in a hurry to get back to us though are they?"

"Matt said he was in a safe place, I'll ring him and let him know where we are at. You are going home to get some sleep." Steve instructed, upon seeing Danny about to protest he added, "Danny you're shattered, I need you on top form tomorrow to help bring Matt in. Go home, rest."

Danny smiled, "ok, thanks, for everything Steve."

"Ohana Danny, Ohana," Steve replied knowing Danny would understand the meaning and support behind the words.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Danny took the final turn onto the street he lived on. Grateful for the early finish, Danny planned to head straight to bed for a few hours, before Amber finished work and came over, as they had planned. He pulled into the drive and shut off the engine before getting out of the car. Lost in his own world he failed to see the glint of sun off the barrel of the gun that appeared from behind the hedge. He did, however, hear the pop of a gun being fired through a silencer, seconds before he felt a burning pain rip through his left bicep, and was slammed back into the car.

Reaching for his gun, still in its holster, he dropped down seeking cover behind the car door.

"No point in hiding Williams." A voice called out from in front of him.

"You're surrounded and out numbered." Another called out. "Do the sensible thing, put down the gun and come out."

Taking a chance to peer over the car door, Danny scanned the area around him. Five men stood surrounding the front of the car. Danny was a good shot, but there was no way he could take on all five alone. He realised he didn't have a choice, so he threw out his gun then slowly stood, arms raised.

"Good choice, Detective Williams, you're obviously not as stupid as your brother." The man in the middle, who was obviously in charge said. The five men closed in around Danny, encircling him.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Miguel Vargas. The man your brother stole from. I want my money back, and I want Matthew. We can do this the easy way and you tell me where he is, or the hard way."

"I'm sorry, but that's confidential information." Danny replied taking a leaf out of Steve's book. He knew if they found out he didn't know, he would be of no use to them, and he really didn't think they would just let him go. There was no way they would let him live through this, his best chance would be to stall them until his team realised what had happened and rescued him, because he had every faith that they would.

"The hard way it is then." Miguel said nodding to one of the men behind Danny. Danny felt a thud at the back of his head and was plunged into a world of darkness.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Steve was glad Danny had agreed to go home. His best friend looked exhausted, family meant everything to Danny. So to see his brother go to jail was going to be hard. Once Danny had left, the team gathered around the table going over plans for the safe house, and Steve brought them up to date with the deal the FBI had offered. They had then all decided to go get some food together.

They's just finished their meal when Steve's phone rang. "McGarrett." He answered not recognising the number.

"Steve, its Amber," came a panicked voice, "I think something's happened to Danny. I just got to his house and the car is here, but the door is wide open, and... and Steve there is blood. He's not in the house or answering his phone."

"We're on our way." Steve said jumping up from the table and signalling the others to follow.

Three cars and a motorbike tore down Danny's street and screeched to a halt. Each team member jumped out and ran to join Amber.

"Amber, are you ok?" Steve asked racing to her side.

"I'm fine, just worried, Steve what's going on?"

The rest of the team had started checking out the car, careful to preserve the possible crime scene. "There's blood here Steve, but not too much." Grover informed.

"I got a bullet here." Chin called, pointing out the hole in the Camaro. It looks bloody."

"CSU should be here soon, I called Charlie on the way over." Kono stated, checking out the rest of the car.

"What's happened to Danny, has he been shot?" Amber asked eyes wide with worry.

"We'll have to test the blood, but I think it's a safe bet it's Danny's." Steve said, wanting to be honest with her."

"Oh god." Amber sobbed.

"Hey, it's not a lot of blood, and wherever it hit, it's a through and through. We'll find him, Amber." Steve attempted to reassure her, but in all honesty his heart was racing. He knew they didn't have any proof that this was linked to Matt, but his gut told him that it was and Danny was in big trouble.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Thanks for all the follows and reviews, keep them coming please. **

**Chapter Four.**

Danny became aware of a dull ache in the back of his head, and a throbbing in his left arm. He slowly pried his eyes open and took in his surroundings. He was tired to a chair in a wooden building, craning his neck to see behind him, he saw a boat._ Ok, so I'm in a boat house, great that means I'm by the sea. _Listening carefully he heard the crash of waves confirming his suspicions.

There was one window to his right and he could see the sun was just setting, meaning he had been unconscious for quite some time. The bad taste in his mouth told him that he had probably been kept unconscious using chloroform so they could move him.

Testing the ropes that tied him to the chair he realised he was going no where fast. Blinking his vision clear, he inspected the bullet wound in his arm. It had stopped bleeding and Danny was pretty sure the bullet had gone straight through the muscle and not hit bone, but it still hurt like a bitch.

He tried the bindings again tying his wrists to the chair, in the hope he could loosen them, but they only bit tighter into his skin causing angry red marks to appear. He stopped his attempts as the door opened and in walked Vargas, with two of his hench men.

"Glad to see your back with us, Detective. I must say I was rather surprised to find out Matthew's brother was a cop. Not just any cop too, a cop on a special task force set up to bring down people like me, how ironic." He said smugly.

"Your right, that's exactly what we do and my team will bring you down." Danny replied looking Vargas straight in the eye.

"They will have to find me first." Vargas snorted. "Now down to business, where is Mathew? I know he is in Hawaii."

"I'm sorry but that information is confidential." Danny repeated his same answer as before.

"Detective, you obviously don't know much about me. If you did, you would know I'm not the kind of man you play games with, now I'll ask you again, where...is...Mathew?" Vargas enunciated.

"You might want to wash those ears out buddy 'cause I told you. That information is con...fi...den...tial." Danny enunciated back. He knew this would anger the man further, but he couldn't help himself. If he was going to die he was going out his way.

Vargas took a step back and nodded to one of the men. Danny braced himself because he knew what was coming. The first punch hit him in the face, immediately splitting open the skin in his cheek. The second punch was aimed at his ribs, as was the third and fourth. A final punch was delivered to Danny's gut, which left him winded and desperately trying not to vomit.

"Where is he?" Vargas asked again.

"It's... Con..fiden..tial." Danny said between gasps of air.

"You obviously need more time to think this through. I'll be back after I have eaten." Vargas said smiling to his two colleagues, then left.

The two remaining men grinned at each other as they stepped closer. "You sure you want to do this, boys? When my partner gets here you're gonna be in a whole world of trouble."

"Your partner's not coming, fool. Take the easy way, tell the boss where that low life brother of yours is and end this quick." The guy who had beaten him said.

"Oh he's coming, trust me he'll be here." Danny replied. _I just hope it's in time to save my sorry arse. _He thought.

"Whatever." The other guy said. "Boss wants you to talk, and it's our job to make you."

Punches rained down on Danny from both directions, as both men took it in turns to beat him. Finally as he was on the verge of passing out, they stopped and left. Gulping in as much air as his battered ribs would take, Danny took a second to calm his breathing. His ribs burned with fire and he was sure several were at least cracked, if not broken. His stomach also ached, and if he didn't feel sick before he certainly did now.

"You better prove me right Steve." He whispered to himself. "I could really do with some of your Super SEAL moves right now buddy."

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

CSU were busy processing the Camaro and the area surrounding it. Charlie was dusting it for prints, while Grover watched. Chin and Kono were busy talking to the neighbours to see if they had heard, or seen, anything.

Steve had taken Amber into the house, once it was obvious that Danny had never made it further than the car, and had explained what was happening with Matt. He had then called Newark to make sure they increased patrolled on Danny's family in Jersey and had, had to call his parents to inform them of Danny's abduction. He'd spent half and hour reassuring them that he would find Danny and bring Matt in safely. He was thankful that Grace was in Vegas with Rachel and Stan, so he didn't have to worry about her.

Grover entered the house to bring Steve up to date. "Fong found several sets of prints on the car. He's going to take them back to the lab to process them and try and get a match. He also has a sample of the blood to confirm it's Danny's."

Chin and Kono entered the house too. "Neighbours didn't hear anything, but the one on the left reported a black SUV parked outside her house all day with 5 men inside. She took down the plate." Kono filled them in.

"How did no one hear anything, if Danny was shot?" Amber asked.

"They probably used a silencer, and CSU have only found evidence of the one shot being fired." Chin explained.

"They must have been waiting for him, and as soon as he got home, ambushed him. If there were five guys he wouldn't have stood a chance." Steve said. "Did the neighbour give descriptions?"

"No, they were too far away" Kono explained.

Steve looked at his watch, "ok, so Danny left early and would have got home around 3.30, which means he's been missing for about five and a half hours now. We need to head back to the office and contact Matt, try and persuade him to come in tonight so we can keep him safe."

"Are you going to tell him about Danny?" Chin asked.

"Only if I have to. I don't want him panicking and running again." Steve replied. Turning to Amber he said, "I want you to come with us 'til I sort somewhere safe for you to stay. Danny will kill me if I didn't keep you safe."

"Ok, I'll just grab a few things." She replied, heading to the bedroom.

"Are you going to put her in the safe house with Matt?" Grover asked.

"No. If they somehow find out where Matt is, I don't want Amber anywhere near when they go looking for him. I have another idea to keep her safe." Steve replied taking out his phone.

"McGarrett, howz'it bruddah?"

"Not good Kamekona, I need your help brah." Steve replied, and the other team members smiled as Steve's plan clicked into place.

"Anything for my favourite officers of the law." Kamekona replied.

"Danny's been abducted. We think by some guys after his brother. I need your help to keep Amber safe in case they come after her for leverage."

"Of course, brah. No problem. I can look after jerseys girl. I'll also ask around, see if anyone has been looking to hire muscle." Kamekona offered.

"Mahalo. Can you meet us at HQ?" Steve asked.

"Sure thing, be there soon as."

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Steve watched Amber leave with Kamekona, at least he knew she would be well cared for and the cartel wouldn't think to find her there. She had been reluctant to leave, wanting to stay at HQ so she could be kept up to date with the search for Danny. Steve had finally persuaded her to leave and promised to keep her updated.

Now all the team were stood around the smart table as they made the call to Matt.

"Danny?" He answered.

"No, it's Steve. Listen, Matt. The FBI cut a deal, I need to bring you in tonight and move you to our safe house."

"What? I thought you were going to do that in the morning? Is Danny there?" Matt asked, flummoxed by the sudden change in plan.

"He's not here at the moment. Matt I need you to tell me where you are so I can come get you." Steve instructed.

"I want to speak to Danny. Where is he?" Matt asked.

"He's not here Matt and we need to get you to a safe location." Steve tried again.

"Why the rush? Where is Danny? I want to... Oh god no. They're here aren't they? Is Danny ok? Did they ki..kill him?" Matt stammered.

"Ok, Matt we don't know. All we know is Danny is missing. It looks like he's been abducted." Steve said.

"Oh man, they'll kill him, and it's all my fault." Matt whined.

"If the cartel does have him, it's to find out your location. While they think Danny knows it, they'll keep him alive." Steve honestly replied.

"But he doesn't know where I am, he's dead if they find out that."

"Danny's smart. He'll know that too. He can handle himself.' Steve reassured, trying to calm Matt. This is exactly why he didn't want to tell him about the abduction. "Danny would want you safe Matt, tell me where you are so we can come get you."

"Ok, but Steve please, you have to find Danny." Matt begged.

"We will, I promise. I'll bring him home." _Just please let it be alive_ Steve thought.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

The team pulled up outside a rundown motel on the north shore, and quickly approached the room Matt had told them was his. Scanning the area around them, nothing seemed out of place so they knocked on the door.

"5-0." Steve called out. The door cracked open, and when Matt recognised the impressive figure at the door he quickly let them in. Steve looked Matt over, he was dressed in jeans and a hoody; a beard covered his face, which was pale and radiating anxiety.

"Do you have any idea where Danny is?" Matt nervously asked.

"We're working on it. Lab reports should be in soon. But first I need to know you're safe. Danny will kick my ass when we find him if your not."

"I'd pay money to see that." Grover smiled.

"Danny's got a mean right hook. I should know he nearly broke my jaw the first day we met." Steve said remembering fondly that day, and Grover seemed suitably impressed.

"Well you did get him shot brah, you kind of deserved it." Chin said, feeling the need to support Danny seeing as he couldn't stand up for himself.

"Enough small talk, boys. Here put this on." Kono said passing Matt a bullet proof vest. "The sooner we get him to the safe house, the sooner we can find Danny.

Grover helped Matt put on the vest, as he did Matt said, "Miguel is a nasty piece of work. I've seen him kill people. You have to find Danny quick."

"We will." All four team members said together.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Danny looked up as Miguel Vargas and his two men re-entered the boat shed. "I hope you have had time to think Detective? Are you going to be sensible and tell me where your brother is?"

"Go to hell." Danny spat.

"After what your brother did, dishonouring your family name, you still won't give him up." Vargas goaded.

'He's my kid brother." Danny said looking Vargas in the eye.

"So you're not going to tell me where he is?" Vargas snarled.

"I'm sorry, but that information is confidential." Danny said defiantly.

"So be it then, have a good night Detective." He said leaving the boat shed.

"Time for round two," The men laughed.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Note. So glad you're all enjoying this. Time to dial up the whump.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own H50. I just have serious Danny whump issues. **

**Chapter Five.**

The team had a long night. After securing Matt and getting him to the safe house they had returned to the office. Fong called and confirmed that most of the fingerprints he had found had come back as either Danny's or Steve's. There was a smaller set, that he was presuming was Grace's, and two other sets, but neither was in the system. Steve told Charlie that one of the team would go get Amber's prints in the morning to rule her out. Most likely leaving them with one set of prints, that could be any bodies.

Chin and Kono had traced the plate Danny's neighbour had given them, but it had come back as a rental. After contacting someone at the rental company, it turned out that a fake ID had been used to rent it. However, all the companies' cars had a tracking devise.

Locating the SUV had raised the teams' hopes. At least they had another lead. But when they got to the vehicle they found it abandoned near a marina. Blood had been found in the back along with a cloth that they suspected to be doused in chloroform. CSU worked hard to process the vehicle, but no prints had been found. The blood was confirmed as Danny's, just like the blood by the Camaro, and the team were now at a loss, with no leads to where Danny had been taken. Presuming that he had probably been moved to a boat, Danny could be anywhere. They returned to the office, planning on seizing the marinas security tapes in the morning. Finally each team member retreated to their own offices to try and sleep on their couches. None of them wanted to go home, in case they got a break in the case.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

If the teams' night had been long, Danny's had been longer. After round two with Vargas's men Danny had been left in more pain, struggling to catch his breath, and trying very hard not to vomit. The rest of the night passed with several trips from one, or both of the men, continuing the violent onslaught on Danny's body when he refused to tell them Matts location. Twice Danny had been knocked unconscious only to come around an undetermined amount of time later, in pain and confused until his situation came crashing back to him.

Danny sat, desperately trying once again to loosen his bindings. His wrists were now chaffed red raw, and the ropes hadn't budged one bit. The sun had risen quite some time ago and it looked like it was going to be yet another scorcher of a day. Danny had just started to drift off to sleep, exhausted from his second night of no sleep, when the doors to the boat shed flew open and Miguel Vargas, returned along with the two men that had made Danny's night so miserable.

"Detective, I hope you had a good night?" He sniggered. "I myself slept like a baby, such a lovely house one of my associates lent me. Secluded in a private cove, no one around to hear you, and a wonderful private beach. I'm sure Mathew will love it. Now are you going to be sensible and give up his location or do we have to change tactics?"

Danny really wanted to come back with some witty response, but he just didn't have the energy, so he settled on just giving the man a dirty look. "Very well detective, perhaps this will make you talk."

Danny's heart rate increased as he saw Vargas walk over to the corner and drag a bucket over. As it came closer he could see it was full of old, stinking, stale water. Vargas then pulled out a knife and waved it in front of Danny with a menacing grin. Waiting for the knife to be plunged into his body, Danny was shocked when his shirt was suddenly cut away from his battered and bruised chest.

Confused as to what was about to happen, the realisation hit him a second before his shirt was clamped over his face and his head held still by one of the thugs. The foul water hit his face and Danny did his best not to breathe in any of it. He'd heard Steve talk about water boarding but never in his wildest dreams had he ever imagined he would be at the receiving end of it. The water kept on coming. Vargas was obviously using something to scoop the rancid water out of the bucket, allowing him to control the flow of water.

Danny's lungs started to burn, his body desperate for oxygen. He held on as long a possible, fighting the urge to breath. But his body won out and his reflexes kicked in and forced him to take in a large gulp of air, but all he received was a lung full of horrible water. He coughed, violently, which caused pain in his chest and stomach to spike and his lungs still burnt from the desperate need for oxygen. Just as he felt he was going to pass out the cloth was ripped from his face and he was able to suck in some much needed air, between painful coughs as his lungs tried to expel the water.

"Do you have an answer for me?" Vargas asked his eyes shining with delight, he was obviously enjoying this.

"Go to hell." Danny said spitting out the foul tasting water from his mouth and doing his best to aim for Vargas's shoes.

The cloth was clamped back over Danny's face and more water cascaded down over his face and chest. Knowing what to expect this time Danny tried to ignore the burning in his lungs. He let his mind wander to thoughts of Grace. His beautiful daughter, he had to keep fighting for her. He was not going to let her grow up without a father if he could help it._ Come on Super SEAL, where the hell are you? I could really use you right now. _His body violently shook as it once again tried to take in much needed air and received another lung full of water. The cloth was again removed, and again Vargas asked the same question he had all night.

"Do we have to do this again detective?" He yelled.

"Go ahead I can keep this up all day." Danny spat, knowing full well it was a lie. His vision was already greying out around the edges, but there was no way he would let them know he didn't know where Matt was. The second he did that he was a dead man.

"Very well, detective," Vargas replied and the shirt was once again placed over his face. This time Danny wasn't conscious when his lungs heaved in more water.

Realising his captive had passed out, Vargas ripped the shirt from Danny's face and threw it to the ground in anger. "He's a tough son of a bitch, I'll give him that."

"I don't think he's gonna talk sir." One of the guys replied.

"Oh he'll talk we just have to break him first. Cut him lose, then drag him out. He's all wet, why don't we help him dry off." Vargas ordered.

TBC

Don't be afraid to review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I had fun writing it. It's time for Steve to go all superSEAL. **

**Chapter Six.**

Danny slowly opened his eyes. His vision still fuzzy, it took him a second to realise his surroundings had changed. Instead of the dullness of the boat shed he was now surrounded by light. Shaking his head to clear his vision he looked around and groaned. _Now this is real torture he though bring back the guy with the mean right hook._

Instead of being tied to a chair, he was now laid down, hands bound together in front of him. But he wasn't laid on a hard floor; no he was laid on a damn beach, the sun streaming down on him. Trying the rope around his wrists he found it was tied as tight as before, only this time it looped through a metal chain. Following the chain down the beach he realised it was a boat tether. The other end staked out further up the beach. Danny pulled to see if he could move the chain and was startled by a voice from behind.

"I wouldn't waste your time Detective. It's going no where. We thought, since you were all wet, we'd help you dry off. Perhaps a day in the sun will help change your mind." Vargas laughed before walking back up the beach to the house.

Danny slowly hauled himself up to a sitting position hoping to ease his breathing. With each breath he took there was a long wheeze and the occasional gurgle. Bracing himself Danny tried to cough the remaining water from his abused lungs. His ribs ached and he could feel at least two of them grind as he moved, a sure sign that they were broken. His stomach also ached, a deep ache, and he worried that it was more than just bruising.

The sun bore down on him, prickling his skin as it started to burn. Being fair haired and pale skinned, Danny burnt easily. His upper body was completely exposed. _Great, if I do survive this, I'll probably end up with skin cancer._

Unable to free himself, desperate for a drink, and aching all over, Danny sank back down into the sand. Exhausted, he let himself drift off to sleep, where unsettle dreams about Matt and Grace kept rousing him. He wasn't so sure he was going to make it through this anymore. The cove was obviously very isolated and the team wouldn't have much to go on to track him down. He didn't doubt that they would find him, but perhaps it wouldn't be in time. He just hoped Steve had managed to get Matt to safety. He didn't want his parents to lose both their sons.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Steve was pacing back and forth by the smart table. They had gone through the marina security footage and seen an unconscious Danny dragged from the SUV and moved to a boat. They'd all been slightly reassured to see the wound on Danny's arm, it didn't appear to be bleeding much and wasn't life threatening, well not immediately, there was always the worry of infection to deal with. A BOLO had been issued for the boat, but so far they hadn't had a response. The Coast Guard had been informed and were on the look out for the 'Amazing Grace,' _how ironic_ Steve thought.

The investigation came to a halt again, and the frustration was getting to them all. Grover was just about to yell at Steve to sit down when the shrill of a phone broke the silence.

"Hey big guy." Steve answered, "Is everything ok? Is Amber ok?"

"Little lady's fine brah, she's under Kamekona's protection. She's worried about Jersey though."

"We all are." Steve responded. "I don't have much to update you with."

"But I have something for you. One of my contacts came through. Said there were some suits hanging around a bar up on The North Shore looking to hire two guys for muscle. They weren't locals, not Haole either, spoke with an accent."

"That could be our guy, did your contact know if they hired anyone."

"Sure did brah, guy by the name of Kai Mokhale, didn't know the name of the other one." Kamekona supplied.

"Kia Mokhale? You're sure?" Steve said and Chin's finger flew over the smart table. While Grover and Kono jumped up to join him.

"I'm sure brah."

"Ok, Mahalo." Steve said hanging up.

"Kai Makhale," Chin said bringing up the details on the guy. "Quite a rap sheet, for assault and fire arms charges. He would be the perfect hire, for someone who didn't know the island."

"He's definitely one of the guys who took Danny." Kono said bringing up the video of Danny being loaded onto the boat, and zooming in. "Look there he is. Looks like him and the other guy got paid for the job then left, only three men leave on the boat with Danny."

"Do we have an address?" Grover asked.

"Sure do." Chin replied bringing up the address on the big screen.

"What are we waiting for, get suited up and let's go. I want to talk with Kai Makhale." Steve ordered.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Makhale lived in an apartment complex on the fourth floor. The team swiftly moved up the stairs, passing an elderly woman who was shocked to see the team in flack vests and carting an armoury of weapons. Reaching the door Steve banged hard and yelled, "Kai Makhale, 5-0. Open up." A scuffling could be heard from the apartment and Steve nodded to Chin, who kicked the door in. The team swarmed the apartment making sure there was no one else there as Steve trained his gun at Makhale, who was trying to flee out the window and down the fire escape. Seeing the gun he froze, hands in the air.

Steve grabbed him and threw him down on the couch. "Where is Detective Danny Williams?" He yelled.

"What? Who? I don't know what you're talking about Haole," the shocked man called out.

Kono moved forward and placed her gun in Makhale's face. "Don't give us that crap. We have video evidence of you moving him onto a boat. You're under arrest for kidnapping an officer of the law. Do you want to add accessory to murder to that?"

Makhale's eyes widened, "I didn't know he was a cop, not 'til after that guy shot him."

"Where did they take him?" Grover asked while Steve started to pace behind them, trying to keep his temper in order.

"No way am I telling you, they'll kill me. I'm a dead man if I talk." He replied.

"You're a dead man if you don't." Steve spat back.

"No way man, you're cops. You can't hurt me."

Steve gave a smug smile, "we're 5-0. The Governor gave us immunity and means, which I fully intend to use if you don't tell me where my partner is."

"You're bluffing." Makhale replied with a nervous look in his eyes.

Steve bent down and picked up a lighter from the table, "cuff him, I'll be back in a minute." He then stalked out of the apartment and down the stairs to the car.

Returning mere minutes later, he brought with him a rope. He pushed Makhale out onto the fire escape then pushed him to the ground. Tying one end of the rope around his feet, he threw the rope over the upper level of the fire escape and tied it around the lower part. The team watched in silence, knowing if Danny had been there he would have been screaming at Steve, and calling him a Neanderthal. But Danny wasn't there, and this was the reason the whole team was prepared to let Steve run with his plan.

Grabbing up Makhale he forced him to the edge of the fire escape, "last chance." Steve offered.

"You're just trying to scare me, no way am I telling you where they took him." Makhale replied a quiver to his voice.

Steve didn't bother replying, he just pushed the bound man over the fire escape. Makhale gave out a cry of shock and then a grunt of pain, as the rope pulled tight jarring his whole body as he hung upside down, a four story fall below him.

"You can't do this," he cried. "Pull me back up."

"Immunity and means buddy, immunity and means." Steve replied. "Now where is Detective Williams?"

"Go to hell." Makhale spat.

"You first." Steve replied pulling out the lighter he had picked up earlier and flipping it open. Lighting the rope he shouted to Makhale. "I figure you got about two minutes before the rope burns through enough so it won't hold your weight. I suggest you start talking."

"Stop, help, please, he's crazy, help me." Makhale yelled to the rest of the team.

"Don't bother asking them for help, the only person that has ever been able to talk sense into me is my partner, and he's not here, because of you. Now tell me where he is." Steve yelled.

Makhale squirmed and the rope gave way a little as the outer threads burnt through. "Ok," he yelled. "Pull me up and I'll tell you where they took him."

"No, Can, Do, buddy, info first." Steve yelled.

"Ok, they took him to a cove. It's a private cove with a house there. You can only get to it by boat. Just north of Waianae. I swear that's the truth. Now pull me up man."

Steve stepped forward and reached down to pull him back up. Chin and Grover rushed to help and soon Makhale was back on the fire escape a quivering mess. "Book him." Steve said passing him off to Kono. Chin helped her bundle the man back through the apartment and down the stairs.

Grover turned to Steve and said, "Danny's right, you are a Neanderthal, you crazy son of a bitch, what would you have done if the rope burnt through?"

"Let him fall." Steve replied walking past him, throwing the lighter back on the table as he left.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: time for some more Steve in SEAL mode. Operation Rescue Danny. **

**Chapter Seven.**

The team raced back to the office and pulled up maps of Oahu, trying to locate the position of the private cove. Frustrated at the length of time it had taken to locate, and then reach it, Steve glanced at his watch once more. It was now 5pm, Danny had been missing for more than 24 hours, and he knew time was running out for his best friend. He wouldn't even allow himself to contemplate they may already be too late.

As they approached the cove their boat slowed while they were still some way out to sea. They didn't want to alert anyone, on possible look out, to their presence. Raising binoculars to her eyes Kono let out a gasp. "Steve. He's there. Danny, he's on the beach."

"What?" Steve said raising his own binoculars to his face."

"What's he doing on the beach?" Grover asked. They had expected to have to search the property to find their lost team member.

"Vargas is a dead man," Steve replied. "He has him streaked out on the beach in the sun. I can't tell if he's even alive."

"There." Kono cried with relief, "I just saw him move, only a little but it was definitely movement."

"Thank goodness." Chin sighed. "So what's the plan, you want to storm the beach?"

"No. Too risky." Grover said

"Lou's right, if they see us coming, Danny is a sitting target, they could easily take him out." Steve explained. "I'll swim in. Try and free Danny myself. Once he's secured, then you storm in. Take them out if necessary."

Steve quickly stripped off his t-shirt and shoes. He packed his gun, and a medical kit from the Coast Guard into a water proof bag. He added his comm link, so once ashore he would be able to communicate with the team. Checking his knife was secured, he launched himself into the water and started a fast swim. He ploughed through the water, keeping close to the rock line so as to keep himself hidden. Approaching the waters edge, Steve took a second to pause and look closely at the house. No one appeared to be keeping watch. They obviously thought their position was well hidden. Rising from the water Steve crept up the beach keeping close to the rocks. Finally level with Danny, he stopped and pulled out his gun and comm link.

"Ok guys, I'm almost with Danny now. There's no sign of anyone on look out, get ready to breach."

"We're ready Steve." Chin replied.

"Just get Danny out of the way." Kono replied.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Danny was lost in a world of pain. His ribs hurt with every breath he took, and his lungs burned, causing him to hold his breath every now and again for a break from the pain. The ache in his stomach had grown throughout the many hours he had been left on the beach. Danny's newest, and now biggest problem was the burning of his skin. Red from the sun, his skin felt tight and caused horrible pain every time he moved. He was now so hot, and his mouth felt so dry. He hadn't had anything to drink in well over a day and the several hours out in the sun had left him seriously dehydrated.

A sudden stomach cramp hit, and Danny tried to curl in on him self to ease the pain. The cramping finally subsided only for Danny's body to be racked by a coughing fit from his abused lungs. Opening his eyes to look out to sea he had to blink twice as he saw movement working its way up the beach.

"Steve?" He whispered to himself as he made out a body crouching by the rocks. _Great now I'm hallucinating. I definitely have heat stroke now._

Closing his eyes he allowed himself to drift for a second, until he felt a cold wet hand touching his neck and checking for a pulse.

Steve cautiously approached Danny. As he got closer he saw how red his skin was and there was blisters starting to form. Laid on his side his chest was also visible, and colourful bruises covered his skin. Steve was also alerted to Danny's laboured breathing. Unsure if his friend was even conscious, he reached out and checked Danny's pulse. Finding it fast and thready, Steve was surprised when Danny slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey there partner." Steve said.

Danny blinked a few times before croaking, "Steve?"

"Yeah buddy, sorry it took so long to track you down."

"You're really here?" Danny questioned.

"Of course I'm really here. You look like hell man, let's get you out of here." Steve said pulling his knife out and starting to saw through the rope tying Danny's hands to the chain.

"Matt?" Danny managed to whisper before he was racked by a coughing fit again.

"Easy Danno, easy." Steve soothed. He really wanted to rub or pat Danny's back, but the angry blisters there made him hold off. As Danny finally got his breathing back under control he reassured, "Matt is safe. We got him to a safe house."

"Thanks." Danny whispered then his eyes slipped closed.

"Hey, none of that buddy. Come on wake up." Steve said gently tapping Danny's cheek. Blue eyes peeled open once more, and Steve took the opportunity to get moving before Danny lost consciousness. "Sorry buddy, this is gonna hurt." He apologied throwing Danny's arm over his shoulder and pulling him up. Danny groaned as the movement caused his body to scream in pain.

Steve half dragged Danny over to the rocks, as his feet were unable to take his weight. Easing him down behind some boulders, to provide cover, Steve spoke into his comm link, "ok guys, I have Danny. Go get those bastards." The roar of a motor could be heard springing to life, and Danny cracked open his eyes.

"Aren't you going to go do your Rambo thing? You're missing out on the fun."

"They can handle it, I belong with my partner, let me check you over." Steve said running his hand across Danny's chest to check his ribs.

"Babe, please no," Danny said weakly trying to push Steve's hand away.

"I'm really sorry Danny, but I need to see what we're dealing with." Steve said checking the other side of Danny's chest. Moving on to Danny's abdomen he hit a particularly sensitive spot, causing Danny the scream out. "Sorry buddy." He apologised.

Gun fire erupted from the direction of the house, but Steve ignored it as he dug into the bag and pulled out the medical kit to grabb the stuff he needed. "Danny."

"Mmmm." Danny replied.

"You're really dehydrated buddy."

"Tell me something I don't know." Danny croaked.

"And you're way too hot. I think you have heat stroke." Steve continued. "I'm going to start an IV, ok?"

"You're gonna start one?" Danny asked, looking sceptically at his friend.

"Yeah, relax, I've done it loads of times before," Steve reassured cleaning the inside of Danny's arm. Working quickly and effectively Steve soon had the IV in place and started running much needed fluids. Placing the fluid bag on a rock, Steve reached back into the bag and pulled out a small pre-filled syringe. "Danny I know you're in a world of pain right now."

"You can say that again." Danny said through gritted teeth.

"I know you're in a world of pain right now." Steve repeated hoping to piss off his partner. Because a pissed off partner, meant a ranting partner, and a ranting partner meant Danny was ok.

"Ass." Was all that Danny replied, not having the strength or will to rant.

"Sorry," Steve laughed, not quite a rant but he'd take it. "Danny, I want to give you some morphine."

"Oh god yes please," Danny begged.

"D, you obviously have a concussion, so I'm taking a risk giving you some, so I'm only gonna start off with a half dose, ok?" Steve explained.

"I'll take what I can get. My back is killing me from the sunburn." Danny sighed.

"It's good that it hurts Danno." Steve said injecting the half does into the IV line.

"Good? Good? You think it's good that I'm in agony, that I've been turned in to a human lobster?" Danny finally ranted.

"If you're in pain, it means the burns aren't too deep. Pain is actually a good thing." Steve explained.

The gun fire had stopped now and his ear piece crackled into life, "Steve, the house is clear. We have two dead, but there's no sign of Miguel Vargas." Grover reported.

"Keep searching, he has to be somewhere. Check every damn cupboard, and under every bed. He does not get away with this." Steve ordered.

Steve looked back down at Danny. His breathing had slowed a little but every breath was accompanied by a wheeze. Danny opened his eyes and smiled at Steve, "knew you'd come." He managed before a coughing fit took hold. "Easy, Danny. Nice, easy breaths," Steve coached. "Why the hell does your chest sound so bad.

"Wa... Water… Boarded." Danny spluttered between coughing fits.

"What did you say? It sounded like water boarded." Steve asked, certain he had miss heard, but when Danny nodded in confirmation, Steve was enraged.

"Shit." Steve answered. He knew Danny was a tough son of a bitch, but he had managed to endure one hell of a beating, water boarding and being streaked out in the sun to burn to a crisp. Many men would have given up by now, but Danny still had a defiant glint in his eye.

Danny finally got his breathing back under control, but laid on his back totally spent, eyes half mast.

"You did good Danno." Steve said placing a hand on Danny's chest and feeling the heat radiating off him.

"If this…this is good, I'd hate to see bad." Danny coughed. Looking up at Steve his eyes suddenly widened with fear. "Steve, behind you!"

Spinning around, Steve saw what Danny had alerted to him to. Stood on top of the boulder was Miguel Vargas, gun raised and pointing at his head."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: I really appreciate everyone taking the time to review. Plenty more story to come. Time to get Danny to safety and start that recovery. **

**Chapter Eight.**

"Well, well, Detective. It appears you were right. Your team did find you. But they underestimated me. Now I get to have the pleasure of killing your partner in front of you, before I then kill you. I'll find Mathew another way, and trust me his death will be slow and painful. He will pay for every cent he stole from me. Now say good bye to your partner."

Vargas pointed his gun straight at Steve's head and went to pull the trigger. Steve attempted to pull his gun but was unable to reach it in time as two shots rang out through the air.

Steve felt one bullet graze his thigh. Ignoring the pain he turned his gun on where Vargas had been standing. Had been was the key bit because he now lay dead, the back of his head blown away. Rising quickly Steve peered over the boulder and sighed with relief to see Chin standing there, his trusty shot gun still smoking. "Great timing, brah." Steve smiled.

"No problem." Chin said lowering the gun. "All clear guys." Chin said into his comm link.

"Chin, call a Medivac, Danny's in a bad way?" Steve instructed returning to Danny's side.

"Chin save the day?" Danny whispered.

"He sure did, now let's get you out of here." Steve smiled.

"You might want to take care of that first." Danny said pointing out the wound to Steve's thigh.

"It's just a scratch. I'm fine." Steve replied checking Danny's IV.

"That's more that just a scratch you Neanderthal. At least cover it. "Danny said weakly flapping his right hand around.

Steve grabbed some gauze, and a bandage, and quickly secured it in place. "Happy?"

"Ecstatic." Danny said before a bout of coughing came over him. As Danny fought to get control of it, Steve desperately tried to coach him through. But he could only watch helplessly, as Danny's lips took on a blue colour. Chin urgently called in the Medivac as Kono came racing along the beach, closely followed by Grover. Dropping down by Danny's side she grabbed hold of his hand to reassure him as he fought for every breath. Tears sprang to her eyes as Danny lost the battle to stay conscious, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Oh my." She said lost for words. "Look how burnt he is. Steve, why can't he breathe?"

"He's got several broken ribs and they...they,"

"They what Steve, what did they do?" Grover asked.

"They water boarded him." Steve replied looking up sadly at the rest of his team, "and by the smell of him, the water wasn't fresh. How long 'til Medivac get here?"

"Their 10 minutes out. I told them they could land straight on the beach." Chin explained.

"We need to cool him down." Steve explained, "Can you get me some wet cloths."

"On it." Grover said running back to the house and returning with a wet table cloth and sheet.

"Thanks Lou." Steve said taking the table cloth and placing it over Danny's chest. Chin helped Steve roll Danny so they could place the wet sheet under him, and as they did so all of them winced when they saw the angry red skin and blistered areas on his back.

Steve was limited with what he could do to help Danny with his small medical kit, but he busied himself cleaning the gun shot wound to his arm. By cleaning it he could see how angry and red it looked, it would need properly cleaning at the hospital and probably debriding, but at least he felt like he was doing something to help his partner.

They all signed with relief as the Medivac helicopter came in to view and landed on the beach. The team protected Danny from the sand that was whipped around by the choppers blades.

Running over to join the team the Medivac medic asked, "what do you have?"

"Detective Williams, he's been missing over 24 hours. During that time he's been severely beaten. Water boarded and left out in the sun to burn." Steve informed the medic. "He's suffering from heat stroke and dehydration, so I've started fluids and tried to cool him down. He has several broken ribs, and I suspect internal bleeding in his abdomen. His skin is really burnt too." Steve added peeling back the table cloth to show the medic Danny's chest. "He was in so much pain I risked giving him a half dose of morphine. He obviously has a concussion ,but was lucid and talking to me, but passed out 10 minutes ago after a particularly nasty coughing fit."

The medic nodded and moved in to examine Danny. Listening to his chest with his stethoscope he then reached into his big bag and pulled out an oxygen mask, quickly set it up, and placed the mask over Danny's face. Examining Danny's pupils, then chest and abdomen he looked up at Steve and said, "I can't do much more here, we need to get him to the hospital. He's going to need surgery on that abdomen."

Signalling to his colleague in the chopper, a basket was quickly brought over and using the sheet Danny was laid on they quickly moved Danny into the basket. As they did so Danny groaned and opened his eyes.

"It's ok D, medics are here. We're going to get you to the hospital now." Steve reassured. "I'm coming with you." He informed the medic.

They loaded Danny into the chopper and quickly placed a set of ear phones on to protect his ears from the drone of the blades. Medical cold packs were then brought out and placed around Danny's body, desperately trying to cool him down. Steve jumped in and sat by Danny's head. Danny wasn't completely with them, but he also wasn't unconscious. He let out a pained groan and Steve took hold of his hand, trying to ground him and let him know he wasn't alone.

The chopper took off as the medic inserted another IV and started another bag of fluids. Hearing Danny continue to groan, he pulled out a syringe and injected it in to the port on the IV. Danny instantly seemed to settle.

Dr. Pearce was waiting for them on the roof, and as soon as they were clear of the helicopter she ran to join them. "How's he doing?" She asked the medic.

"Hypotensive, but responding to fluids, chest sounds bad and I suspect an abdo bleed. Temps 105.7. Down from 106.3, with ice packs and fluids." The medic reeled off.

Steve limped after them desperate to stay near his best friend. When they reached the emergency room Dr. Pearce glanced over at Steve, well aware that he was likely to try and barge his way in, no matter what. She usually just found it easier to let him come, as long as she set boundaries. "Steve you can stay with him, but you sit out of the way and let a nurse take a look at you."

"Thanks doc, but I'm fine, I don't need looking at." Steve replied following the gurney into the room.

"Really, cos the blood running down your leg says otherwise." She retorted forcing him to sit on a stool in the corner of the room. "Kelly, can you see what the damage to the Commander's leg is please?" She then focused her attention on assessing Danny.

Steve tried to watch what she was doing, but Kelly, the nurse, kept blocking his view.

"Commander, did you hear me?" Kelly asked bringing Steve's attention back to her.

"What? Sorry." Steve replied.

"I said, this is going to need stitches."

Steve nodded as he looked down at his leg, Kelly had managed to cut his trousers away without him ever realising. _Damn, they were my favourite pair of cargos_. The bullet wound was now visible, a three inch gash carved along his outer thigh.

Dr. Pearce made her way over to Steve. "What's the damage? Will he live?" She asked Kelly.

"Bullet graze, it's stopped bleeding but will need stitches." Kelly informed her.

"Thanks Kelly, can you set up room three to do them while I fill in Steve on Danny's condition?" Dr. Pearce asked.

"How is he doc?" Steve asked glancing past her to his partner who was now attached to several monitors.

"He is going to surgery in a minute. He has an abdominal bleed which we will take care of. We will continue to treat him for the heat stroke and burns while he is there. I'm also rather concerned about his chest. X-rays show several broken or cracked ribs, and there is extreme bruising present, but his lung sound very congested." She informed him.

"He was water boarded." Steve explained.

"What exactly is that?" She asked. Being a civilian she had no idea about the many ways of torture.

"It's where a cloth is placed over the mouth and water poured over it. When the person tries to breath, all they get is a lung full of water, kind of like drowning on dry land."

Dr. Pearce's eyes became as big as saucers, realising the hell Danny must have gone through. "Ok so we are probably dealing with aspiration pneumonia."

"Most likely." Steve replied. "He stank of stale water when we got to him, so I would imagine it was full of bacteria."

"I'll page respiratory to review. We need to get him to surgery now though. I'll keep you informed. Now behave for Kelly." She said moving back to Danny and accompanying him out the room.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: Time for some sick Danny. **

**Chapter Nine.**

Steve sat in the surgical waiting room, his leg freshly stitches and dressed. Kelly had kindly found him some scrub pants to wear. Danny had been in surgery for two hours already, and Dr. Pearce has just sent word to him that Danny was stable, and they had located the bleed. He'd managed to call Danny's parents and inform them of Danny's condition, and had also contacted the FBI so they could get word to Matt. He'd finally called Kamekona to fill him, and Amber, in and they were on their way to join him.

Four hours after Danny was taken to surgery, the rest of the team arrived. They had remained behind to process the scene and make sure the bodies for Vargas, and his men, were dealt with. They then had to return by boat.

"Have you heard anything?" Kono asked.

"Not since I last updated you." Steve replied.

"I spoke with the FBI on the way over. They said they'll bring Matt to visit, once Danny is up to it. Even though Vargas is dead, the FBI are very interested in the information he has on the rest of the cartel. They are putting together an operation to bring down the remaining members. Once they are sent down, Matt's safety shouldn't be an issue." Chin explained.

"That's good." Steve replied, he didn't particularly care for Matt, but he knew Danny would want a good outcome for his kid brother.

"The FBI is really happy to be taking down this particular cartel. They've offered Matt 2 year's minimal security. If he keeps his head down he could be out in just over a year." Kono added.

"Danny will be glad to hear that." Steve commented.

"Should we call his family?" Grover asked.

"I already did. I promised to let his mom know as soon as he's out of surgery." Steve informed them.

Chin and Kono went on a coffee run for everyone then they all sat in silence. Each lost in their own thoughts and worry for Danny.

It was approaching midnight when Dr. Pearce entered the room. They all immediately jumped to their feet.

"Doc, how's he doing?" Steve asked.

"He's holding his own for now." She said sitting so the others would follow her lead. "Surgery went well, we found a small tear to his spleen which was easily repaired and shouldn't cause him any problems."

"That's good, so he'll be ok." Amber asked.

"From the spleen yes, but Danny has a lot more going on that concerns us." She explained.

"I'm sorry Amber, I should have told you a bit more about what they put Danny through." Steve apologised, knowing this was going to be hard for Amber and Kamekona to hear.

"Danny's main issues now are the heat stroke, burns and pneumonia." Dr. Pearce explained.

"Burns?" Amber questioned.

"Danny was left out in the sun for several hours; he has second degree burns to his back, chest and arms. His face is also burnt, but only first degree." Dr. Pearce explained causing Amber to gasp. "The burn team has reviewed Danny and prescribed special dressings. The burns are going to be extremely painful for a few days, but they will heal and won't scar."

"That's good." Kono said. "Those blisters looked nasty."

Dr. Pearce nodded, "his temperature was also extremely elevated when he came in, but we have been able to bring it down during the surgery. We will need to push fluids for a day or so to help with the dehydration and the burns. We also debrided the gunshot wound to his arm and stitched it up. It was looking infected, but the antibiotics we have him on for the pneumonia should take care of that."

"Pneumonia? How did he get pneumonia if he was left out in the sun?" Amber questioned again.

"Danny managed to inhale some bad water, which has led to something called aspiration pneumonia." Dr. Pearce explained.

"No way brah, those guys water board Jersey?" Kamekona asked picking up on Steve's anger. Seeing Steve nod he added. "That's lolo."

"Water board?" Amber repeated looking confused.

"Trust me you don't want to know?" Kono said taking hold of Amber's hand as she saw tears forming.

"We are aggressively treating the pneumonia, but with the broken, cracked and bruised ribs, Danny is struggling and needs a lot of support with his breathing. At the moment he is breathing for himself, conscious, and his oxygen levels are holding. But I need to warn you all that it is possible that the pneumonia will get worse before the antibiotics kick in, and we may need to step in and help him out."

"You mean a ventilator?" Steve asked.

"Yes." Dr. Pearce confirmed. "I'm afraid Danny is in a serious condition right now. We've moved him to the ICU where he can be closely monitored. We also have him on a high dose of morphine to help with the pain, so he is very sleepy. Don't expect much of a conversation from him. In fact, I'd prefer he didn't really talk to help his breathing."

"You do remember this is Danny we are talking about, right doc?" Steve said, his best friend may be seriously ill, but Steve was pretty sure he would find a way to rant some how.

"I do, which is why I need your help on that one." Seeing the team smile she continued. "I know you're all keen to see him so I'm willing to let you all in for 30 minutes, but then I'm afraid only Steve can stay the night. The nurses will be busy keeping Danny's fluids replaced and controlling his pain, so they need room to move. You all look like you need some rest too. I'll allow you all back during normal visiting hours."

"Thanks doc." They all said.

"I'll send the nurse for you when he's settled." Dr. Pearce informed them then left.

"I better update his parents." Steve said moving off to one side.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Thirty minutes later the team and Amber were led into the ICU. Kamekona had opted to head home, knowing the team would keep him informed of Danny's condition.

The nurse showed them into Danny's room and they all stood circling the bed. Danny was sat almost straight up, and his face was lobster red. Most of it was hidden behind an oxygen mask which had a much thicker than normal oxygen tubing running to it. "He's on high flow oxygen at the moment." The nurse explained. "His oxygen levels are holding steady."

The team listened to the hiss of the oxygen, and the horrible wheeze and gurgling that came from Danny with every breath he took. Now they all understood why Dr. Pearce didn't want him talking.

He was wearing a tubigrip bodysuit to cover the burns on his chest, arms and back, and to keep the special dressings in place. Wires poked out from the top and bottom, and connected to a monitor. Instead on a blood pressure cuff around his arm, an arterial line had been sited in his left wrist, constantly giving a reading and also allowing frequent blood gasses to be taken.

A central line protruded from the right side of his neck, connected to several IV bags containing fluids, antibiotics and pain killers.

Two bags hung down below the bed, one containing a bloody fluid from the drain placed in his abdomen, and the other collecting his urine. The nurses were keeping a close eye on his fluid balance as they replaced the fluids lost to the heat stroke.

Amber was the first to step closer to Danny and gently took a hold of his hand, careful not to dislodge the bulky grey clip attached to one of his fingers, monitoring his oxygen levels. Steve followed her lead and took hold of the other hand. The others moved closer to the bed, watching their friend's chest struggle to rise.

"He's just had a top up of painkillers as he was rather uncomfortable with his back. He's sleeping comfortably now." The nurse explained.

Tears rolled down both Amber and Kono's cheeks as they unsuccessfully held back from crying. It was obvious that Danny had been through hell, and only his tough, stubborn personality had got him through it. However it was obvious to everyone that Danny's fight had only just begun.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Note: Of course Danny's recovery wouldn't be easy. Thank you all for the brilliant reviews. Sorry I haven't had the time to reply to them all, been super busy this weekend which included having cuddles with my best friends newborn daughter who arrived a month early. She is so dinky. **

**Warning: Some talk of mucus. Yuk! **

**Chapter Ten.**

Steve sat alone at the side of Danny's bed. The rest of the team had left after their allotted thirty minutes, taking a very reluctant Amber with them.

The room was anything but quiet, with the beeping from the machines and hiss of oxygen. Nurses were coming and going, noting down vitals and taking blood to check oxygen levels.

Steve let out a sigh and then buried his head in his hands. Now the adrenaline of the rescue and worry during the hours of surgery had passed, Steve was starting to realise how tired he was. He had only managed about an hours sleep the night before, and he longed for his bed, but there was no way he was leaving his best friend. He leaned back in the chair and stretched his legs out, hissing as the stitches pulled in his thigh.

"Loving...the...new pants." A weak voice whispered at his side. "Miles better... than the...cargos."

"Danny," Steve said springing to his feet. "Hey, how're you feeling?"

"Like an elephant...is sat on my chest." Danny replied.

"Pneumonia and busted ribs will do that to you buddy." Steve smiled. "You missed everybody. They left about an hour ago. Kono practically had to carry Amber out of here."

Danny smiled, most of it was hidden by the mask but Steve could tell by the lines on his partner's forehead. Danny arched his back up off the bed causing Steve to ask, "You uncomfortable?"

"Yeah," Danny sighed which started off a coughing fit.

"Hang on." Steve said as he looked around and made eye contact with the nurse heading into the room.

She headed straight to the bed and coached Danny to get his breathing back under control. Helping him to have a drink she then helped him to roll slightly on his side and eased a pillow behind him to take the pressure off his back, the change of position eased his breathing. Waiting for the nurse to leave and Danny to open his eyes, Steve said. "Speaking of fashion, I'm digging the new top."

Danny glanced down at his chest, "how bad are the burns?"

"Second degree. They're gonna hurt like a bitch for a while but won't scar." Steve reassured.

Danny nodded. He reached out and took hold of Steve's hand that was resting on the bed. "Thanks, for finding me. Knew you would."

"I'm sorry it took so long, we didn't have much to go on. It was Kamekona that got us the first solid lead."

"Great, now I owe Shamu. I'm gonna be eating shrimp everyday of my life." Danny joked.

"I'll help you out with that debt." Steve offered.

"That'll be a first." Danny smiled.

"Seriously though Danny, I'm sorry it took so long." Steve said giving his friends hand a squeeze.

"It's alright," Danny said then coughed a little.

"No it's not, Danny. What they did to you, what you went through, it's not alright. If I'd found you earlier…"

"Stop," Danny interrupted, "don't do that. This is not on you. I'm 100% sure that you all did whatever you could to find me as soon as possible. I'm only alive because you and the team found me, and because Chin's a good shot with his shotgun."

Steve laughed out loud, "Yeah, we both owe Chin." Danny joined him, which started him off coughing again.

"Easy Danny, Dr. Pearce is going to kill me. She told me not to let you talk. I think that's enough, you should sleep now."

"Can't," Danny said shaking his head and wincing.

"You in pain?" Steve asked.

Danny nodded unable to speak. Steve left the room, and returned with the nurse in tow who hit the pump at the side of Danny's bed, releasing more pain killers into Danny's system. Danny's breathing gradually settled down and his eyes slipped closed.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Chin, Kono and Amber returned the next day just as visiting hours began. Grover had offered to go into the office and liaise with HPD and the FBI to tie up all the loose ends. Walking into the room, they saw Steve asleep in the chair beside Danny. His hair was a mess and he had bags under his eyes. He startled awake, the SEAL in him always on guard. "Hey."

"Hey, rough night?" Kono asked.

"Yeah, no matter how the nurses position him, he's in pain. If it's not the burns bothering him, it's his ribs or stomach, and his breathing has got worse through the night. They had to intervene and help him clear his chest about an hour ago." Steve explained trying hard not to remember the nurses having to feed a tube down Danny's nose so they could suction out the mucus blocking his airway. Danny had hated the procedure, but it had helped his breathing and allowed him to get some sleep.

Amber moved over to the bed and gently kissed Danny's forehead. "Steve, he feels really warm, is that just the burns?"

"No." Steve sighed. "His core temperature is up. His arm, surgical wound and burns look good so they think it's from the pneumonia."

"Hey guys." A voice came from the door. Turning they saw Dawn, a nurse that frequently looked after the team and had become part of their extended Ohana. "I thought you might like some more chairs."

She passed them into the room so they could all sit around Danny's bed. She then moved over to Danny and took her stethoscope and placing it in her ears, listened to Danny's chest. She frowned as she heard every crackle and wheeze. "He's very congested." She said to Danny's friends. Placing the stethoscope back around her neck she moved over to a near by trolley and returned with the equipment to take blood gas from the arterial line in Danny's wrist. "I'm just going to see how his gases are; we may need to increase his oxygen support." She explained.

She carefully tried to take the bloods without disturbing her patient but two tired blue eyes slowly opened and looked up at her. "Sorry Danny," she apologised. "Just taking some bloods, but look, you have visitors." She said pointing around the room. "Not too much talking though, we need to keep your breathing under control."

Danny gave her a slight nod then turned his head to see his friends. He smiled gently at them and when his eyes stopped and rested on Amber, sat at his side, he said, "hey doll, sorry I missed our... date night."

"You know I'm getting used to it now, trapped under a collapsed building; kidnapped by a drug cartel. The lengths you will go to to get out of a date are worrying." She joked.

Danny gave a little laugh, which started off a coughing fit. Bringing his arms across his chest to brace his ribs, Danny fought for every breath as tears ran down his cheek.

"Easy Danny, nice slow breaths." Steve coached. Once the coughing fit had subsided he helped him to take a sip of water, noticing the blue tinge to Danny's lips.

Chin, Kono and Amber watched on in shock, this was the first time they'd seen Danny fight to get a breath, and it was scary. Dawn returned, and seeing the scared faces asked, "Is everything ok?"

"He just had a bad coughing fit." Steve explained as Danny was too spent to say anything. Dawn moved to the head of the bed and increased the oxygen. "That should help, Danny, your gasses weren't where I'd like them to be so Dr. Pearce is on her way to review you. We might need to do some more suctioning." She warned to which Danny's screwed up his face and shook his head.

"Danny, it helped the last time." Steve comforted.

"You try having...a tube...stuck up your nose." Danny said between exhausted breaths.

"Danny, if it helps, let them, I want you better and home." Amber said.

Danny looked at her, and seeing how worried about him she looked, he nodded before dissolving into another coughing fit. This one took longer to settle and Danny was shaking from the exertion. Dawn once again listened to Danny's chest, as Amber sat holding his hand. Steve, who had moved to sit on the edge of the bed to coach his friend through the attack, saw her concerned face.

Dr. Pearce entered the room, and everyone let out a small sigh of relief. It was obvious that Danny was getting sicker, not better, just like she had warned. Asking everyone to wait in the waiting room, she quickly examined Danny. First listening to the front of his chest, then with Dawn and Steve's help, who had stubbornly remained behind, they sat Danny forward so she could listen to his lungs from behind. Danny groaned as the movement jostled his extremely sore ribs, and pulled the surgical wound on his abdomen. "Sorry Danny. Not long now." Dawn reassured. Easing their patient back down, Dr. Pearce then moved to look over the latest set of gasses. Returning to the bedside she addressed Danny and Steve.

"Your chest is very congested Danny, we need to do some more suctioning to clear away the mucus. I'm going to go chase up the microbiology department to see if the mucus samples we sent off grew anything, and if we need to change your antibiotics." Steve and Danny nodded as she left the room, Steve right on her heels.

"Doc, be straight with me, how's he really doing?" Steve asked.

Dr. Pearce sighed, "He's struggling Steve. His gasses weren't good, and if he doesn't improve soon I think we will need to put him on a ventilator." Seeing Steve's eyes shoot wide open she added, "Just 'til the antibiotics kick in and his chest improves."

On his return to the room Steve was glad to see Dawn had just finished the suctioning. Danny looked none too happy, but the rattle in his chest had lessened. "I'll send the others back in." She said as Danny gave a weak nod, his eyes slipping closed. "I gave him a top up of pain killer." She explained to Steve.

The others returned to the room and Steve updated them about Dr. Pearce checking to see if Danny's antibiotics needed to be changed. He deliberately held back on the information about Danny likely needing ventilation, not wanting to worry them.

Danny managed to sleep peacefully for about an hour. The others talked quietly. Steve noticed Dawns almost constant presence in the room, only leaving to fetch more IV fluids. Towards the end of the hour Danny's breathing had started to deteriorate again, and the crackles and wheezing increased. They all suddenly startled as Danny began yet another coughing fit and Dawn ran to his side. This time the fit refused to settle, and Danny's lips looked blue. Hitting the emergency buzzer above the bed to alert her colleague Dawn instructed everyone that they needed to leave. They all quickly left making room for several other nurses that ran into the room in response to the emergency alarm, but once again Steve remained stubbornly beside his partner's bedside.

Danny's eyes rolled back into his head and his chest deflated, and failed to rise again. "Steve. Out. Now." Dawn commanded. Not many nurses would stand up to Steve like that. Grabbing the bag and mask off the crash trolley that had been wheeled in, she immediately started to force air into Danny lungs. "I mean it Steve. Out! He's in respiratory arrest and we need room to move. Out!"

Steve reluctantly left as Dr. Pearce ran down the hallway and straight into Danny's room. Surprised by Dawns sudden authoritative commands, Steve still refused to leave the ICU and return to the waiting room with his friends. Instead he stood by the glass window of Danny's room, watching as the medical team desperately tried to save his best friends life.

TBC

**I know you all hate me now, right?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Note: Time for Matt to see what he has done. **

**Chapter Eleven.**

Steve watched as Dr. Pearce entered the room and immediately took charge. Moving to Danny's head she took hold of a laryngoscope and expertly inserted an ET tube into Danny's airway. One of the other nurses then quickly assisted her with passing a suction tube down, and clearing Danny's lungs. Dawn had moved off to pull a machine from the corner of the room that Steve realised was a ventilator, and she quickly set it up so that once Dr. Pearce and the nurse had finished their suctioning, they could connect Danny straight up to it.

Finally happy that her patients breathing was back under control; and that his colour was improving, Dr. Pearce exited the room to join Steve.

"You shouldn't be here, you shouldn't have seen that." She chastised, seeing how upset Steve looked.

"Never leave a man behind doc, he's my partner. My best friend." Steve simply replied.

Dr. Pearce gently smiled, knowing how close these two men were. "He's doing ok now, Steve." She reassured. "His oxygen levels are improving, and now he has the tube in place we can regularly suction him. I was on my way back to see him when my emergency pager when off. I had just spoken with the microbiology department and they have identified a Pseudomonas bacterium. So I'm changing his antibiotics. Now he is on the ventilator we'll keep him sedated. At least now he won't be in so much pain and distress."

"How long do you think he'll need the ventilator?" Steve asked.

"Probably a few days, he needs time for the antibiotics to work and improve the pneumonia before we can try to wean him off."

"Is he gonna make it doc? Honestly."

"You know I can't answer that Steve. At the moment he's in critical condition. But Danny is tough, and he has his friends, girlfriend and beautiful daughter to live for. We both know he will fight like hell."

"Thanks doc, can I go back in and sit with him?"

"Of course, I'll go bring the others up to speed and send them back in.

Steve slipped back into the room and sat next to Danny's bed. Now that the oxygen mask was removed, the redness of Danny's face from the sunburn could be seen, and the skin was already peeling from his nose. "You scared the hell out of me there buddy." He said taking hold of Danny's hand. "Don't do that again. You need to fight this, for all of us, for Grace. I haven't even called them yet. Now I'm going to have to call Rachel and fill her in."

Looking over to Dawn who was setting up more IVs, Steve said, "You know not many people are brave enough to shout at me like that. Thanks for taking care of him."

"People are scared of you?" She joked, "Whyever would that be? You're just a big pussy cat. And you're welcome, it's my job."

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Everyone else returned to the room, Amber fighting tears. She hated seeing Danny so ill and vulnerable. To her he had always been her knight in shining armour, who literally saved her life when they first met.

Resuming their positions around the bed, the room now sounded different. The hissing of the oxygen was replaced by the click and whoosh of the ventilator. They all sat in silence for 30 minutes before Chin and Kono went on a coffee run and Steve left to make the dreaded calls to Rachel, Danny's parents and the FBI. Amber was left alone for some precious time with Danny.

The cousins met up with Steve in the hallway before re-entering the room. They could all see Amber was red eyed as she sat holding on to Danny's limp hand, but no one said anything.

Chin passed out the coffees, he handed Steve his and said, "Decaf for you. I spoke with Dawn and she's arranging a cot for you. She will set it up at the back of the room, and you will get some rest."

"I'm fine." Steve argued.

"No way, boss." Kono added. "Dr. Pearce explained that it would take at least a few days for Danny to be strong enough to breathe for himself again. We all know you won't leave the hospital 'til then. So get some rest now."

"Fine," Steve conceded taking a sip of his coffee.

10 minutes later, Dawn rolled in the cot and passed Steve a paper cup. "Pain killers, Dr. Pearce's orders. She caught you limping on that leg of yours. Make sure you keep an eye on those stitches. I don't want you in the next room with septicaemia because you ignored your own health."

Suitably told, Steve took the pain killers and washed them down with the last of his coffee, then started setting up the cot. Dawn had left the room, only to return minutes later with some ice packs which she placed under Danny's arms and in his groin. "His fever is rising." She explained.

Steve looked at his partner, worried about the rising temperature and unsure if he really should try and sleep. Seeing Steve falter, Dawn said, "Cot, now. He's fine, he's been stable for the past hour and his oxygen levels are much better now he's on the vent. You need some sleep."

Steve finally relented and settled on the cot, listening as the remaining three made quiet conversation. It didn't take long before his body gave into the exhaustion and he fell asleep. He managed to sleep for just over four hours before he was awoken by a knock at the door. Steve sat up on the cot. He saw the others look around to see Matt standing at his brother's door, flanked on either side by an FBI agent. The beard was now gone. He was dressed in slacks, a shirt, and now looked much more like the brother Steve met a few years ago. Standing at the door, he looked pale, his eyes focused on Danny's face, and the ET tube protruding from his mouth.

"You have one hour." One of the FBI agents said, "We will be just outside the door."

Matt nodded and took a step into the room. Chin rose and shook his hand before announcing, "Kono and I are going to head back to the office and check in with Lou for an hour or so. We'll bring some food by later."

"Thanks guys." Steve said as he rose from the cot, and Amber smiled her thanks. Limping over to the bed, because his leg had seized up during his sleep, he motioned for Matt to sit in one of the now vacant chairs, before sitting himself.

Matt sat down and looked at the beautiful woman beside him, "You must be Amber. Danny told me a bit about you the other day before he was..." He broke off and looked again at his brother. "Taken."

"Danny told me about you too." Amber replied.

"All bad, I bet, and justified too." Matt said sadly.

"Actually he told me a lot about your childhood, how you were there for him through his divorce. He never said a bad thing about you, you're his brother and he loves you no matter what." Amber replied.

"Some brother, look what I got him into. He was almost killed because of me. He still could die. Look at him this is all, my fault." Matt said obviously choke up.

"He's not going to die." Steve said sternly. "He's too stubborn for that. He's fighting and he will get better. He was strong enough to survive what they put him through, and he is strong enough to get through this."

Matt nodded, remembering just how stubborn his brother could be. "And you're wrong." Steve continued. "This isn't all, your fault. Yes, you screwed up and brought Vargas to Danny's door step, but you can't be held responsible for what he did to him. I need to shoulder some of the blame too. I sent him home. I sent him home alone when he was tired and off his game. He had made sure that the rest of your family had protection, but no one thought about him, and he was the obvious target, if they found out you were in Hawaii."

"Steve, don't." Amber chastised. "Do you really think Danny would have accepted protection?"

"No." Steve answered, "I can just hear the rant."

"Exactly," She replied. "He's going to need us all to be strong to help him through this. You two letting the guilt eat you up won't help that, so knock it off."

"Jeez, it seems all the women in my life are bossing me around today." Steve sighed.

Matt pulled his chair closer and rested his hand on Danny's leg. This was not how he wanted to greet his brother after so many years apart. "So what are the doctors saying? How's he doing?"

Steve filled Matt in on the extent of Danny's injuries and what Dr. Pearce had told him about the antibiotics and ventilator. Then Matt informed Steve that the FBI had carried out a raid and managed to arrest all key players in the cartel, using his information. Before they knew it, his hour was up and the FBI agents were signalling it was time to leave.

"It was nice to meet you." Matt said as he got up to leave. "I'm glad he has people who can be there for him. It sounds like he's made quite a home here for himself. They've agreed that I can stay on the island until Danny is doing better, so I can have a chance to talk to him. Then I'll be moved to the mainland, for the official sentencing. Hopefully I can do my time nearer Jersey. I'm not looking forward to facing the family, but it's got to be done, right?"

"I'm sure they will be glad to just have you back safe. I know your parents are keen to see you." Steve replied.

"Really?" Matt asked tears forming in his eyes.

"Really. Now get going, you need to keep the FBI sweet so they let you visit again."

Matt gave one last squeeze to Danny's leg. "Stay strong big bro." Then he left with his escort, leaving Amber and Steve alone with Danny.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Note: Time for Danny to start getting better now I think. **

**Chapter Twelve.**

Three very long days later, Steve was still sat by Danny's bedside, but things were finally looking better. The medical team were weaning Danny from the ventilator and hoped to have Danny awake and breathing on his own in the next few hours. Steve was more than ready to have his partner awake and ranting, but a part of him was very relieved that Danny had been able to sleep through the worse of the burns to his body. He had been present when the nurses changed the dressings each day, and the first day Steve was horrified to see how blistered Danny's skin was, and could only imagine how painful it would have been for his best friend. At least now they were looking much better, as the heat from the burns had left Danny's skin.

Steve was also relieved that his partner hadn't had to endure the hourly suctioning the nurses had carried out for the first 24 hours, until the antibiotics kicked in and his lungs started to improve.

Glancing at his partner, he watched for any sign that his best friend was returning to him. But Danny's face was still slack, lips parted around the tube. Late the first evening, Dr. Pearce had returned to review Danny, before heading home for the night, and had ordered a feeding tube to be sited. Knowing it would be several days before Danny was awake and able to eat, she wanted to get vital nourishment into him to give his body energy to fight the infection. Steve's eyes followed the tube up to the bag that hung from the pole at Danny's bedside. The pump attached whirred as it forced the liquid into Danny's stomach.

Stretching in his chair Steve longed to itch his thigh, a scab had covered the bullet graze to his leg, a sign that it was healing well. But Steve was counting down the days 'til the stitches could be removed. He decided to get up and stretch his legs further, so moved over to look out the window. Hours of sitting in Danny's room, day in day out was starting to frustrate the normally very active man. He had left the hospital only once to go home, shower and change his clothes. No amount of persuasion from the others could sway him from his bedside vigil. A part of him still feeling guilty that he didn't protect his partner better, and was only able to find him after he had gone through so much torture.

Amber had also spent a lot of time at her boyfriend's bedside. Holding his hand, or running her fingers through his messy hair, while talking to him. Coming up with ideas for things to do once Danny was well enough, and Grace was back on the island. She had gone home the night before to sleep in her own bed, and was expected to return shortly.

Chin, Kono and Lou had all regularly rotated in to keep Steve company, and take updates back to the rest of the team. As much as they all wanted to be at the hospital with Danny, space was limited in the room, given the amount of machinery Danny was connected to, and unfortunately crime hadn't stopped on the island just because Danny was ill. So there were cases to be looked at. The Governor had wanted Steve to return to the office too to lead the team, but Steve had greatly over exaggerated his gun shot wound, allowing him to stay by his partner's side.

The FBI graciously let Matt visit again the day before, but they were now keen to move him to the mainland. Plans had been made for a flight the next morning, so Steve was desperate for Danny to wake up so he would get a chance to speak to his brother, before he left the island.

A noise from behind him had him spinning on the spot. Steve realised he was about to get his wish and Danny was indeed waking up. Danny was gagging on the tube, eyes flitting from side to side under closed eyelids. Looking around for Dawn who was once again Danny's nurse for the day he saw her enter the room, she had obviously been alerted to the change from the monitors at the nurses station.

"Danny, open your eyes buddy. Come on, time to wake up." Steve cajoled hoping to settle his partner, but Danny didn't respond and the gagging continued. Steve saw Danny's hands grip the sheets, so took hold of the hand nearest to him and attempted to sooth, "Danny, you're safe. You're in the hospital, open you're eyes."

Dawn had obviously alerted Dr. Pearce because she arrived seconds later, and after checking Danny's vitals, proceeded to remove the tube from his mouth and replace it with an oxygen mask. Danny immediately seemed to settle, but stubbornly refused to wake up.

Finally after a few more minutes of coaxing from Steve, Dawn and Dr. Pearce, they were rewarded with two sleepy blue eyes.

Danny slowly became aware of his surroundings, unsure as to where he was. Unable to open his eyes just yet he attempted to call out, only to feel something hard in his throat. He immediately gagged around the tube, panicking that he couldn't breathe. He's confused mind flashed back to the boat shed and the feeling of his lungs burning, desperate for oxygen. As he choked around the tube, Danny could almost taste the rancid water once again, and hear the evil chuckle from Vargas. He fisted the bed sheets, desperate for his ordeal to be over with. Then suddenly the hard tube was gone and Danny could breathe, the cool freshness of oxygen flowing over his face and into his lungs, easing the burning inside them. Exhausted from his struggle, Danny laid still, his mind catching up with the reality that he was no longer in the boat shed. Hearing the familiar voices of his partner and medical staff he was unfortunately all too familiar with, he finally obeyed their request and peeled his eyes open.

"Welcome back Danny." Dawn smiled.

Danny glanced at his hand, held in Steve's, then looked up at Steve who was grinning like a Cheshire Cat. "Hey buddy, been pretty quiet around here the past few days while you've been napping."

"Days?" Danny croaked, and was immediately offered some ice chips by Dawn.

"The pneumonia got pretty bad Danny, and we had to help you out with your breathing for a few days, but the antibiotics are working and you're doing much better. The sunburn is healing well, as are the gunshot wound and surgical wound." Dr. Pearce explained.

"Okay." Danny said with a small cough. Looking at Steve he said, "You're still holding my hand you know?"

Steve let go and blushed red, "you scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry." Danny whispered.

"We'll leave you two alone." Dr. Pearce said. "That oxygen mask needs to stay on Danny, and try not to talk too much. If you're in pain let Dawn know."

Danny nodded and closed his eyes taking a few deeper breaths to test his ribs. Finding them much better than the last time he remembered, he sighed with relief and opened his eyes to find only Steve left in the room.

"You ok?" Steve asked as he sat in the chair beside Danny.

"Yeah." Danny replied, although if he was honest with himself he still felt a little shaky from his flashback to the boat shed.

"You sure?" Steve asked again aware of the tension in his partner's body.

Danny looked at Steve and knew he couldn't hide anything from him, he knew him too well. Repositioning his oxygen mask into a more comfy position he placed his hand on his chest, wincing as it rested on a blistered area of skin. "Yeah, it's just...I couldn't breathe, the tube, it felt like I couldn't breathe. For a second, I thought..." Danny stopped unable to say it.

"You thought you were back there." Steve finished for him. Seeing Danny nod he continued. "I know you're not up to it now Danny, but when you are, I think you need to talk about what happened."

"You think I need a shrink?" Danny replied a little offended that Steve didn't think he could handle what he went through.

"No you dope, I meant talk to me, or Chin, Kono, who ever you want. Just talking about it helps you process it."

"Did you learn that at SEAL school? I didn't realise the army taught psychobabble." Danny asked.

"Navy Danny, Navy. And stop deflecting. When Wo Fat captured me, you know what got me through that?" When Danny didn't answer he continued, "You did. You were there and listened to me. Let me tell you what went down. You were there to listen after Afghanistan. All I'm saying Danny, is I'm here if you need to talk."

"Thanks...and I will." Danny said a small tear forming in the corner of his eye.

"Get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up. Amber should be here soon and no doubt as soon as I let the team know you're awake, they'll be here too." Steve said.

"Ok." Danny said closing his eyes, he had only been awake a few minutes but he already felt exhausted. Steve watched Danny for a second, and thinking he was asleep stood up to go ring the team. As he reached the door Danny suddenly asked, "Steve, where's Matt? What's happening with him?"

Steve stopped and returned to Danny's side. He explained. "The FBI are moving him to the mainland tomorrow, I'll ring them and see if he can visit before. He's already been in twice."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's all over Danny. Vargas is dead. All the high rankers in the cartel have been brought in. Matt is testifying, and the FBI agreed to two years minimum security. Now get some sleep. I need to go call your mom." Steve ordered.

"Oh god, good luck with that." Danny joked.

"Make the most of the ICU, buddy, I have strict instructions, as soon as you're in a private room to set up a Skype session, so they can see you for themselves." Steve left the room and laughed to himself as he heard Danny groan.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Note: Thank you to all those that are still reading and especially those who have left a review. **

**Now it's time for the long awaited Matt/Danny talk. One more chapter to go after this. **

**C****hapter Thirteen.**

Steve had already updated the FBI, Danny's parents, and was just finishing updating the team when Amber arrived. He filled her in on Danny's wakening and they both returned to sit by his bed. They chatted quietly, so not to wake Danny. An hour later, Danny woke again, and was able to join in on some of the conversation. Dr. Pearce later returned to review Danny, during which he had argued passionately that he was feeling much better, and didn't need the feeding tube. Unfortunately, it had set him off coughing again, and when he finally caught his breath, Dr. Pearce ended the discussion by informing Danny that the tube would be staying at least a few more days, until he was able to eat enough for it to be removed. His body still requiring lots of calories to fight off the last of the pneumonia and heal his wounds.

Danny then sulked, much to Steve's amusement, until the team arrived for a visit.

Acknowledging Steve and Amber, Kono headed straight for Danny and kissed him on the forehead, "hey brah, good to have you back in the land of the living."

"Hey guys." Danny said giving a small wave with the hand that was free from the arterial line and stats probe.

"How are you feeling Danny?" Chin asked, relieved to see his friend sat up in bed and looking so bright compared to the past few days.

"Better, my chest doesn't hurt so much. It's not as hard to breathe now. I'll be back at work before you know it."

"That's good." Grover said, "we already have a pile of paperwork waiting for you. You're the only one that knows how to fill in half the requisitions."

"That's 'cos I'm the only one that bothers to do them." Danny replied causing the team to smile.

"There is that." Grover said placing two bags down on a table at the back of the room. "We brought you lunch." He said to Steve and Amber.

"Thanks Lou, "Steve replied, then seeing Danny scowl added, "we'll eat it later, would be mean to eat it in front of Danny when all he has to look forward to this evening is soup and Jello."

Danny gave a small smile. In truth, while he was desperate to get rid of the irritating tube, he wasn't all that hungry and soup and Jello was probably all he could manage right now, even if whatever was in the bag did smell good.

The team pulled up chairs and sat talking, Danny drifting off to sleep 30 minutes in. He roused forty minutes later to find the whole team, and Amber still there. "Hey sleepy head." Amber smiled sweetly.

Danny rubbed the sleep from his eyes, then sheepishly replied, "Sorry, didn't mean to fall asleep."

"In case you haven't noticed, Danny, you're still in the ICU. I think it's perfectly normal to sleep a lot." Chin reassured. "We don't mind, we're just glad to have you back safe and getting better."

Danny smiled. "I didn't get a chance to thank you guys for finding me."

"Don't thank us. Thank Kamekona for the lead, and the boss for scaring the crap out of him and getting him to give up your location." Kono replied, an evil smile ghosting her lips as she remembered the guy hanging upside down.

"What did you do?" Danny asked raising an eyebrow, "Do I even want to know what you did to torture the information out of the guy?"

"Let's just say it would have sent you into a rant about proper police procedure, and leave it at that." Grover said not wanting to excite Danny. But Kono was very proud of her bosses tactics so added, "It involved a rope, fire escape and a lighter though."

Looking at his partner, who was showing no remorse for his interrogation technique, Danny smiled and said, "Neanderthal," while shaking his head. He knew his partner well enough to realise what he had done.

A knock at the door had them all turning their heads to see Matt standing, once again accompanied by two FBI agents.

"I think it's time we headed back to the office." Chin stated as he rose from his seat. "Take it easy brah," he said fist bumping Danny's waiting hand.

"Don't misbehave for the nurses." Grover ordered as he followed Chin out of the room.

Kono moved closer to Danny and kissed him on the cheek, "I'll sneak in some coco puffs next time." She whispered then moved over to Matt. "You behave yourself and keep your head down. Cause him anymore upset, and I will personally introduce you to my roundhouse kick." She said before leaving.

"I think Steve and I will take our food out to the waiting room." Amber declared while giving Steve a shove to get him to his feet. "Give you two some privacy." Steve reluctantly rose and left the room, looking over his shoulder and making eye contact with his partner who nodded to let him know he was ok.

Left alone, Matt moved a few more steps into the room. "What's a roundhouse kick?" He asked.

"Kono's speciality. Trust me you don't want to personally find out. You'll be seeing stars for weeks." Danny said thumbing the bed control so he could sit up more. The movement caused the stitches in his stomach to pull, so he scrunched his eyes up for a second and waited for it to pass. When he opened his eyes he found Matt right by his side, nervously watching his big brother.

"Are you ok? Do you need a nurse?"

"I'm fine, it just hurt a little. Sit down you moron." Danny said indicating the chair beside his bed.

"Are you sure? I'd understand if you wanted me to leave." Matt said unsure if his brother could forgive him after all he had been through.

"Sit." Danny ordered. "Do you know how many times I imagined seeing you again? What I'd say to you? How much I wanted to punch you in the face for leaving that night?"

"I'd deserve it too. I'm so sorry Danny, for messing up, for running, for dragging you into all of this. You almost died and it's all, my fault." Matt said tears clearly evident in the corner of each eye.

"Do you know how many times I imagined hugging you? Having you back in my life?" Danny continued as Matt looked him in the eye. "Way more times than the yelling, or punching. You're my kid brother. It's my job to protect you, even if you are a Class A Moron."

Matt gave a small smile and rested his hand on Danny's bed, he was desperate for the contact but was unsure if his brother was ready for that yet.

"You hurt us Matt, the whole family, not trusting us to help you. You need to put that right. But you do not have to feel responsible for what happened to me. You didn't beat me. You didn't leave me out in the sun to bake. It was my choice to try and help you. My choice to protect you from that vile man; and I would go through all of that again, in a heart beat, if it meant it kept you alive." Danny said taking hold of his brother's hand.

"I'm so lucky to have you as a big brother." Matt said.

"I know. I'm awesome aren't I?" Danny joked to lighten the mood.

"I wish I could stay longer, but they're moving me to the mainland in the morning. I wish I could have seen Grace, I bet she is so grown up now."

"She is." Danny smiled. "I'll bring her over to visit once I'm up to it."

"You sure Rachel will let you have her for that long?" Matt asked unaware of the custody changes.

"We have joint custody now. Rachel lives in Las Vegas with Stan and their son. Gracie mainly lives with me now." Danny explained.

"Really, that's amazing. I'm happy for you Danny. Amber seems nice too." Matt replied.

"She is, maybe I'll bring her too. It might be time to introduce her to the family." Danny smiled then turning the conversation back serious he said, "Matty, promise me you'll keep your nose clean. Keep your head down, do your time, so you can start a fresh. I can't go through losing you again."

"I will, I promise." Matt said squeezing his brother's hand to reassure him.

"Good, now get over here and give your big bro a hug, just carefully 'cos I hurt still. I told you when I moved here this god damn rock, and the baking heat, would be the death of me."

Matt stood and carefully hugged his brother. Danny finally felt at peace. Since Matt had left Danny had got on with his life. But not a day had gone by without Danny having a moment where he wondered where his brother was, how he was doing. Now that worry was over. He had his brother back, and eventually he would heal and the memories of what he went through would fade. Finally Danny felt happy.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Note: Another story comes to a close. Thanks to each and every one of you who took time to read this and post a review. **

**A massive thank you to Wenwalke for her fantastic help.**

**Chapter Fourteen.**

Danny sat out on the lanai, grateful for the shade it provided. His burns had healed well, but his skin was still sensitive, and he had been advised to wear a strong sun block, even in the shade for, several more weeks.

He watched his friends and daughter playing on the beach, and wished he could join them, but he hadn't yet been able to get himself to step foot on the sand. He'd been released from the hospital a week ago, having spent two whole weeks as a patient. Once moved from the ICU, Danny made steady progress. But the pneumonia had been stubborn, leaving Danny often short of breath and requiring oxygen. The drains, catheter and IVs had all gradually been removed as he improved, and his appetite returned.

Danny finally started to go stir crazy, cooped up in his small private room. With nothing to do but watch TV or sleep, he was plagued with nightmares, initially. Each time he fell asleep he would be transported back to the boat shed, or the beach. After the third night of little sleep, Dr. Pearce had prescribed a night sedative. But that had made it worse, the nightmares continued, and Danny was unable to wake, kept under by the drugs. Finally dragging him self out of the sleepy hazy, Danny had been unsettled and anxious, his breathing laboured and Steve had been called in to help settle his partner. Danny finally relented and told his partner everything he had gone through. Steve quietly listened, asking the occasional question to keep Danny talking, hiding his anger at what his partner had gone through. After which Danny had finally fallen asleep and slept for six whole hours, undisturbed by the terrible dreams.

After that the nightmares had lessened, and Danny continued to talk about them with Steve and only Steve. He knew Amber wanted to be there for him, but he wasn't able to describe what he went through to her. He didn't want to break her innocence with the information of his torture, a small part of him scared that she would leave him just like Rachel, once she was aware of the full risks of his job.

A bottle of water was placed in front of him and Steve sat down in the chair by his side. "You look good today Danno." He commented. "You get a good nights' sleep?"

"Actually, yeah. No dreams whatsoever. I slept like a log for eight whole hours."

"That's great buddy." Steve replied following Danny's line of sight down to the water where Amber was helping Grace build a sandcastle. "We can join them if you want. I dug out an old sun parasol for you. I'm sure Grace wouldn't mind building her castle in the shade."

"Not today." Danny sighed then took a sip of the cold, refreshing water. "Maybe in a few days. Don't worry. I'll get back on the beach. I promised myself I would be done with this by the time we flew back to Jersey to visit Matt, and the rest my family."

"About that Danny, are you really sure you're ready for that? It's a long flight and you're still recovering."

"It'll be fine, it's still a week away, and if I don't go to them soon, the whole Williams clan is likely to descend on the island. Trust me; Hawaii is not ready for that. Besides, Grace is biting at the bit to see her uncle again." Danny explained.

"Fair enough," Steve said taking a swig from his own bottle of water. "I was just worried if you had a nightmare or something on the plane."

"I'll be fine. If I have a nightmare, you'll talk me through it." Danny replied.

"I will? Danny I don't think you'll be able to use your phone up there." Steve laughed.

"I won't need to. You'll be in the seat right beside me." Danny answered trying to hide the smile that was spreading across his face as he slowly broke his surprise to his partner.

"Beside you?" Steve asked confused.

"Yep, you're coming too. Amber needs someone to deflect all the attention from her, and I'm sure my sisters and nieces will just eat you up." Danny grinned, knowing his teenage nieces would be swooning over Steve's tattooed bulging biceps.

"Danny I can't come with you, I have to work. I..."

"You have two weeks off. I cleared it with the Governor yesterday. and the tickets are already booked." Danny interrupted.

"But the team..."

"Will manage just fine without us. It's only two weeks, and when we get back I should be fine to start back on desk duty. Start working my way through all that paperwork you all love to send my way."

"But.. But why?"

"Steve, you've been right by my side through all of this. I think you're long over due some down time. Let me show you the sights of Jersey and New York. Let me introduce you to the rest of my family, it's about time they met my brother, don't ya think?"

Steve smiled, excited about the pending trip. "Thanks Danno. I love you brother."

"Love you too, you goof." Danny replied.

The End.


End file.
